Please, Love Me!
by Ai Zhi Lan
Summary: [Chap 2 UpDaTe!] Kai : "Do Kyungsoo. Kurasa dia sedikit baik juga."/ Suho : Namja Berdimple itu ternyata manis juga. Akankah KaiSoo?. Akankah SuLay?. A KaiSoo Fanfic slight SuLay and other.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Please, Love Me!

Author : Ai Zhi Lan ( AlfA_loveHigh)

Cast : Exo Forever

Pairing : KaiSoo *always* Slight : nanti juga tahu.

Genre : G for Gelap

Rated : Sebenarnya mau dibikin fluff, tapi ternyata nggak bisa. Saya lagi belajar buat NC *plakk. Tapi nggak bisa, ujungnya kejerr sendiri. Ya sudahlah, jadi Ratingya T agak menjurus M. *nah Lo…

Disclaimer : Kai dan D.O milik Allah SWT, Orangtuanya, SME, dan fansnya. Dan D.O diam-diam memiliki hati saya *eh.

Semua ide cerita, isi cerita, plot dan de-el-el adalah milik author dodol (saya).

Cuap2:

WARNING!

.YaoI.

This The Boy X Boy.

.If You don't Like. Better you don't Read.

.

.Membaca tidak dikenakan biaya, tapi mohon akibatnya ditanggung sendiri..

..Review after Read please~~

..

.

.

Chapter 1.

.

.

.

Dari balik jendela kaca sebuah coffe shop, tampak seorang namja bermata bulat tengah sibuk dengan buku dan bolpointnya. Entah apa yang ditulisnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan kembali menulis dibukunya.

Seorang pelayan yang nampaknya berbeda dengan pelayan lainnya. Karena ia tidak memakai pakaian selayaknya pelayan. Gaya casual dan wajah tampannya yang diatas rata-rata semakin memperjelas bahwa ia bukan sembarang pelayan. Ataukah dia memang bukan pelayan?.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Ucapnya kepada seorang namja bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo namanya.

Pelayan itu meletakkan Coffe Late di meja Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mengeluarkan ekspresi O.O nya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Ya!. Kenapa si pemilik kafe sendiri yang mengantarkan pesananku?." Teriak Kyungsoo.

Ia menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya sesaat dan menatap pelayan –atau mungkin pemilik kafe- yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Karena kau tamu istimewaku Do Kyungsoo." Ucap namja berwajah angelic itu.

Blush.

Wajah kyungsoo memerah mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Aku hanya pengunjung biasa, Suho hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo malu.

Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kamu sedang apa Kyungsoo?." Tanya Suho memandang buku yang tengah dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Anni." Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo mengemas buku dan bolpointnya kedalam tas sekolahnya.

"Apa pelajaran di sekolahmu begitu banyak sampai kemana-mana kau harus membawanya?."

"Aniyo hyung, Aku hanya menulis Diary." Jawab Kyungsoo malu.

Suho melongo menatapnya.

"Kenapa hyung?. Apa kebiasaanku aneh?." Tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik.

"Tidak. Hanya saja…" Suho mati-matian menahan tawanya. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Sudah katakan saja Hyung…" Kyungsoo mulai ngambek. Ia menyeruput Coffe Latenya perlahan.

Ditaruhnya cangkir Coffe Late itu, ketika Suho mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Kau tau, Kyungsoo chagiya…" Kata Suho membuat semburat merah muda menyerang pipi Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kali dalam satu jam ini.

"Kebiasaanmu itu mirip sekali seperti Yeoja. Dan aku menyukainya." Ucap Suho lirih nan seduktif di telinga Kyungsoo.

Sudah jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana warna muka dari seorang Do Kyungsoo saat ini. Merah seperti tomat.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat namja itu mendesah pelan. Smirk terkembang di bibir Suho. Ditariknya wajahnya dari telinga Kyungsoo dan memandang wajah namja chingunya itu intens. Yang dipandang hanya mampu menunduk, menahan malu. Suho mengangkat dagu namja itu, hingga mata mereka bertemu.

Singkat.

Sampai Suho menggeser cangkir Coffe Late dihadapannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Sangat dekat, hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

Suho menempelkan bibirnya di bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Tak mempedulikan bunyi Teng. Teng. (?) dipintu masuk Coffe Shopnya. Tak mempedulikan pengunjung yang mencuri pandang kearah mereka. Kyungsoo adalah miliknya dan menit ini adalah milik mereka berdua.

Ciuman itu tak hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir belaka. Ciuman itu merambah menjadi lumatan-lumatan halus nan lembut. Menyalurkan hasrat dan cinta kasih keduanya. Suho menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Lembut. Dan Kyungsoo menikmatinya. Bibir bawah Kyungsoo sedikit membuka membiarkan udara masuk lewat mulutnya. Tak terkecuali lidah lapar milik Suho yang dengan cepat menerobos celah yang diberikan oleh lawan mainnya itu. Daging tak bertulang itu mengabsen rongga mulut milik Kyungsoo, mengajak perang lidah si tuan rumah. Ciuman yang lembut itu berubah menjadi panas. Kyungsoo ikut melakukan 'permainan' didalam rongga mulutnya. Didorongnya lidah milik Suho. Suho pun tak ingin kalah. Permainan saling mendorong lidah dan bergulat didalam rongga mulut itu menghasilkan bunyi kecipak-kecipak pelan yang mampu didengar oleh telinga mereka.

Sampai akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir dengan menetesnya saliva milik… Entahlah, mungkin milik mereka berdua.

Suho melepaskan tautannya, membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kata "Ah!." Dari mulutnya. Ia menghapus air liur yang menetes di ujung bibirnya. Suho memandang namja itu intens. Mengisyaratkan –mari-kita-lanjut-ronde-keduanya-. Kyungsoo balas menatap horror kearahnya.

Suho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Dan…

"Apa kalian mau melakukannya lagi?."

Tanya namja tan yang berdiri sedari tadi, menatap jijik kearah Suho dan Kyungsoo yang melakukan 'adegan' panas tadi.

Semburat merah mewarnai pipi chubby kyungsoo. Namja itu menunduk mau. Suho menelan saliva, melihat namjachingunya yang terlihat.. _err.._ menggoda

Ia pasti sudah mengecup kembali bibir kekasihnya itu, jikalau namja tan yang tiba-tiba datang ini tak mengacaukan rencananya.

"Kai. Kenapa kau kesini?." Ujar Suho kepada namja itu ogah-ogahan.

"Aku hanya mau minum gratis di coffe mu ini hyung." Jawab Kai seceria mungkin. Ia menepuk pundak hyungnya itu dan mengambil alih kursi yang didudukinya.

Suho berdecak pelan, sebelum meninggalkan mereka. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuhnya. Arra?." Suho mengultimatum Kai yang memandang jengah kearahnya.

Kemudian Suho pergi.

Kai memandang punggung Hyungnya sampai tak terlihat. Ditatapnya lelaki dihadapannya yang tengah meminum Coffe Latenya itu dengan tatapan jijik. Ia benar-benar membenci namja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Sangat Benci!.

Entah, dendam seperti apa yang membuatnya sebenci ini dengannya.

"Kau yang bernama Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memandang takut-takut kearah Kai.

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan kakakku?."

Tanya Kai seolah-olah calon mertua yang tak menyetujui hubungan Kyungsoo dengan putranya.

"Enam…"

"Apa enam hari?.. dan kau sudah berciuman dengannya?." Sela Kai kasar.

"Enam Bulan." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Ia mulai jengah dengan namja didepannya itu. Ia adalah adik kelas Kyungsoo disekolahnya. Setiap saat mereka hanya menatap dingin satu sama lain. Dendam apa, Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui dengan pasti. Ia hanya tahu kalau Kai membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Sumpah serapah, ejekan, kalimat pembullyan mengiringi ucapan Kai saat ia berusaha dekat dengannya. Ya, Kyungsoo dekat dengannya demi Suho. Kakak dari orang yang sangat dibenci dan membencinya.

Dan yang Suho tahu, mereka adalah sahabat.

Sahabat yang berteman dengan baik.

"Kau sudah kubilang kan, segera putuskan kakakku!." Ucap Kai. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dimeja.

Kyungsoo sudah biasa menghadapi temperamen calon 'adik ipar'nya itu. Dengan tenang ia kembali menyeruput Coffe Latenya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kai."

Kyungsoo menatap hambar kearah daun yang berguguran di luar kafe.

"Aku terlanjur mencintai hyungmu."

"Cih, berusaha omong kosong Dio!. Kau hanya memanfaatkannya saja kan?. Kau tak ubahnya seperti lelaki penggoda, yang menggoda banyak pria diluar sana!. Bedebah sepertimu tak pantas bersanding dengan Hyungku!." Teriak Kai pelan. Ia tak ingin Suho Hyungnya mendengar ia berteriak ke namja chingu kakaknya itu.

Plak!.

Refleks tangan kyungsoo menampar pipi Kai.

"Jaga bicaramu Kai-yah!." Sulut Kyungsoo emosi. Ia tak tau mengapa Kai bisa berkata seperti itu.

Kai menggeram, menahan amarah yang meletup-letup didadanya.

"Harus berapa banyak orang lagi yang terluka karenamu, berhentilah bersikap kalau kau itu korban. Do kyungsoo." Ucap Kai lirih namun penuh penekanan.

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, begitu melihat pucuk rambut (?) kakaknya dari sudut tempatnya menghilang tadi.

"Jauhi kakakku. Atau kau yang kubuat tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Ultimatum Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Tak ayal dada Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Ia benar-benar tak mampu mencerna ucapan Kai. Ia tak mengerti. Bahkan sikap Kai terhadapnya selama inipun hanyalah misteri baginya.

Suho menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kai sudah menghilang dihadapannya. Suho duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Ada perubahan diwajah yang biasanya terlihat ceria itu. Bahkan mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu chagi..?" Tanya Suho.

Tangan Suho membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo dan mengusap air mata yang mulai menetes dari manic hitamnya.

"Apa yang diucapkan Kai padamu chagi?." Tanya Suho lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

**********KaiSoo Shipper*********

TBC.

.

..

Saya sudah bilang kalo nggak bakat bikin FF. tapi maksa bikin, jadilah FF dengan gaya bahasa yang ngga luwes.

Saya juga nggak tau kenapa selaluuuuuuuu saja Suho saya jadiin pihak ketiga... *eh,

maapin ya abang... ^^

habis otakku terbatas sih... *hoho..

.Sudah ah. Saya mau tidur.. *nahLo.

#Mind To Review?.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Please, Love Me!

Author : Ai Zhi Lan ( AlfA_loveHigh)

Cast : Exo Forever

Pairing : KaiSoo *always* Slight : nanti juga tahu.

Genre : G for Gelap

Rated : T for Now!

Disclaimer : Kai dan D.O milik Allah SWT, Orangtuanya, SME, dan fansnya. Dan D.O diam-diam memiliki hati saya *eh.

Semua ide cerita, isi cerita, plot dan de-el-el adalah milik author dodol (saya).

Cuap2:

WARNING!

.YaoI.

This The Boy X Boy.

.If You don't Like. Better you don't Read.

.

.

.

.

.Membaca tidak dikenakan biaya, tapi mohon akibatnya ditanggung sendiri..

..Review after Read please~~

..

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melangkah kesal melewati trotoar yang lenggang. Tak banyak orang yang melintas di trotoar ini, mungkin satu-dua orang saja yang melewatinya. Kai mengayunkan kakinya, menendang udara. Pikirannya amburadul, hanya ada satu nama yang membuatnya sampai sekesal ini.

Do Kyungsoo.

Yah, sunbae bermata bulat itu. Telah merusak moodnya.

Sekilas dilihat, namja itu kecil dan terlihat lemah. Kai bisa saja meremukkan tulang namja itu dengan sekali pukul. Tapi setelah itu, Suho, hyungnya itu takkan segan-segan membunuhnya.

Ia benar-benar mengesalkan!.

"AAAhhh!" Erang Kai sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kejadian di Coffe shop hari ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Kai menyetop Taxi yang segera meluncur di apartemen miliknya –dan juga, hyungnya.

**********KaiSoo Shipper*********

**Flashback On**

Kai selesai latihan dance hari ini dengan lay, couple danching machine yang juga sunbae di sekolahnya itu. Biasanya mereka berdua akan mampir ke Coffe Shop milik hyungnya Kai, Suho. Ia tahu kalau Lay diam-diam menyukai Suho. Jadi secara diam-diam juga Kai mencomblangkannya dengan hyungnya. Tanpa ia sadari, kalau hyungnya itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tapi, kali ini Lay menolak.

Kai tak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, yang jelas ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Suho. Sifat detektifnya mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju Coffe Shop milik Suho.

Dan benar saja, ia memang menemukan bukti yang kuat. Sangat Kuat. Dan mungkin satu-satunya fakta mengapa Lay menolak menemui hyungnya hari ini. Hati Lay pasti hancur melihat dua orang dibalik dinding kaca Coffe Shop.

Hyungnya dan…

Do Kyungsoo.

Kenapa masalah Kai selalu bermuara pada satu nama?.

Kenapa harus dia?. Namja yang sangat tak ingin ia lihat di bumi ini.

Apakah mereka berkencan?.

Kai bergegas memasuki Coffe Shop dengan bunyi (?) saat pintu Coffe Shop dibuka. Namun dua sejoli itu tak bergeming. Mereka semakin mendekat dan… berciuman.

Shittt!

Batin Kai jijik.

Ia benar-benar mual dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Kaki Kai ragu untuk melangkah, tapi ia harus berbicara dengan Kyungsoo itu. HARUS!.

…

"Apa kalian mau melakukannya lagi?."

.

.

**Flashback Off**

**********KaiSoo Shipper*********

Kai tengah tiduran di kasurnya sekarang. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menatap plavon diatap kamarnya.

BRAKK!.

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dari pintu depan.

Kai memutar bola matanya, jengah. Itu pasti hyungnya, siapa lagi?.

Kai pura-pura tertidur dengan menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya.

BRAAGGKK!.

Kali ini pintu kamar Kai yang dibuka dengan kasar. Kai masih tak bergeming.

"Buka matamu, Kai!." Bentak Suho. Disingkapnya selimut milik Kai.

Kai membuka matanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan kepada Kyungsoo?." Mata Suho berkilat. Geram, melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya.

"Memang apa yang dia katakan pada Hyung?." Kai menatap Suho datar.

Wajah Suho memerah menahan marah.

"Apa kau fikir, Kyungsoo itu tukang adu KAI!. Dia diam saja, tapi aku bisa menebak apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya!. Kau tau, dia menangis setelah kepergianmu tadi!. Apa kau fikir, aku tak tau kalau itu ulahmu?!."

"Kalau hyung sudah tau, kenapa kamu masih bertanya kepadaku?." Jawab Kai cuek.

"Berhentilah berteka-teki KAI!. Aku hanya mau meminta penjelasan darimu!."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa hyung. Jadi diamlah." Ucap Kai dingin.

Ia mencengkeram kerah baju Suho dan menghempaskannya pelan. Walau bagaimanapun Suho masih hyung yang disayanginya.

"Maka dari itu jelaskan padaku Kai?." Ujar Suho melunak.

"Pergilah hyung.. Aku ingin sendiri."

Suho mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia ingin marah, namun ia mengerti dongsaengnya itu pasti punya alasan. Dan Kyungsoo pasti juga punya alasan mengapa ia membela Kai dengan lebih memilih diam daripada mengadukan perbuatan Kai kepadanya.

Suho menutup pintu kamar Kai pelan. Meninggalkan Kai yang merenung dengan pikirannya di dalam kamar.

"Apa Kyungsoo menangis?." Bibir Kai menggumam.

'Syukurlah kalau begitu.' Batinnya.

.

**********KaiSoo Shipper*********

.

Bunyi bel istirahat menghentikan aktivitas belajar siswa SM Senior High School. Seorang namja imut dengan mata bulatnya, mengambil kotak bekal di tasnya. Ia hampir saja beranjak dari kursinya ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

From : Joonmyunie Hyung.

"_Tolong, kau perhatikan Kai-yah chagi… Aku khawatir karena dia belum sempat sarapan tadi."_

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya begitu membaca pesan singkat dari Suho.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?.

Apa ia mesti nyamperin Kai di kelasnya.

Pasti namja tan itu bakalan marah-marah dan menghajarnya.

"Setidaknya, aku harus memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja." Lirih Kyungsoo.

.

**********KaiSoo Shipper*********

.

Suho menatap handphonenya agak lama. Ia tidak yakin untuk mengirim pesan yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk memperhatikan Kai. Lebih tepatnya mengecek, dongsaengnya itu sudah makan atau belum. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kai. Sejak kemarin malam ia belum makan sesuap nasi pun. Padahal ia tau, namja tan itu nafsu makanya benar-benar besar.

Tapi, ia juga mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Peristiwa kemarin menyadarkannya bahwa Kai tidak berhubungan baik dengan Kyungsoo seperti anggapannya selama ini.

Jadi, masih bisakah ia menitipkan adiknya kepada orang yang tak berhubungan baik dengan adiknya?.

Setidaknya, Kyungsoo bukanlah orang lain bagi Suho.

Send.

"Hyung…" Sapa seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Suho.

Suho mendongak, "Lay-yah?"

Lay tersenyum menampakkan dimple manis di pipinya,

"Bolehkah aku memesan sesuatu?."

.

**********KaiSoo Shipper*********

.

"Aish… dasar namja babo!. Tukang bolos!. Kemana dia sekarang eoh?." Gerutu Kyungsoo di sepanjang koridor.

Pasalnya namja yang memang jarang mengikuti pelajaran itu, tidak ada di kelasnya sejak pelajaran pertama, di juga tidak ada di kantin. Semua tempat sudah dia jelajahi termasuk WC dan ruang BP. Siapa tau anak itu kena masalah, tapi nihil!.

Dan ia masih waras untuk tidak mencari namja itu di perpustakaan.

"Hanya satu tempat." Bisik Kyungsoo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia jadi hafal kebiasaan Kai karena ia selalu dimintai Suho untuk mengawasi Kai secara diam-diam. Setidaknya, dulu tak begitu terlihat kalau Kyungsoo mengawasinya karena Kai tak tahu hubungannya dengan Suho.

Tapi sekarang?. Ketika semua rahasia terbuka?.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang UKS dan menemukan Kai tengah tertidur disana. Perlahan, Kyungsoo mendekat. Ia duduk di samping ranjang, memandang wajah Kai.

"Aku tak tau kenapa kau bisa begitu jahat kepadaku. Padahal wajahmu terlihat manis sekali jika tertidur." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Nalurinya membawa tangannya mengelus pelan poni yang menutupi dahi Kai. Dibelainya kepala Kai lembut.

"Kenapa kau kesini?." Ucap Kai dingin tanpa membuka matanya.

Dengan segera lengan Kyungsoo menjauh dari kepala Kai.

"Aku membawa bekal untuk kita." Ujar Kyungsoo manis.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan, ia bangun mencoba menatap namja di hadapannya.

"Apa kau mau menyogokku?." Ucap Kai menusuk.

Kyungsoo jengah menghadapi tingkah Kai. Dengan segera, ia membuka kotak bekal makannya dan menyendok nasi beserta lauknya.

"Aku tak ada niatan menyogokmu. Kalau menyuapimu IYA!. Buka mulutmu!." Bentak Kyungsoo lembut.

Kai tak bergeming.

"Buka mulutmu atau aku akan membuka mulutmu dengan terpaksa!." Kali ini, Kyungsoo membentak dengan keras.

Mau tak mau mulut itu membuka.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo memasukkan suapan pertama ke mulut Kai. Dan suapan kedua kemulutnya sendiri.

Kai menggerling heran.

"Kau pikir aku membuat bekal untukmu?. Cih!, aku sendiri juga lapar tau?." Kata Kyungsoo seolah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Kai saat ini.

"Bilang saja tidak ikhlas…"

Sebelum selesai melanjutkan ucapannya, Kyungsoo buru-buru memasukkan suapan ke mulut kai. Kyungsoo tak memberikan jeda untuk sekedar berkata 'A'. Ia tak mau mendengar ucapan yang menyakitkan dari mulut Kai.

Pada akhirnya, bekal itu habis juga dan Kyungsoo hanya memakan satu suapan dari porsi bekal yang dibawanya. Kalau setelah ini, Kai masih mengucapkan kalimat yang tak mengenakkan,, ia tak segan-segan akan menendang perutnya.

Tapi, diluar dugaan Kai berkata yang lebih tepatnya menggumam.

"Terima Kasih…"

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?."

"Apa kau tuli eoh!" Pekik Kai.

Devilnya sudah kembali ke tubuh Kai. Kyungsoo tak mau berurusan dengan sosok Kai yang satu ini.

"Ok. Akan pergi." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

Ia mengemasi kotak bekalnya dan meninggalkan Kai yang bermaksud untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Kai menatap plavon atap ruangan UKS datar.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kurasa dia sedikit baik juga." Lirihnya.

.

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu UKS, Kyungsoo mengambil Handphonenya dan mengetik pesan singkat disana dan mengirimnya.

.

**********KaiSoo Shipper*********

.

Suho menatap namja didepannya yang tengah menyeruput coklat panasnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Entahlah, kenapa ia mesti bergetar seperti itu?. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia nyaman-nyaman saja menemani namja itu menghabiskan coklat panasnya yang ke tiga ini.

Apa ia benar-benar suka coklat ya?. Batin Suho.

Seandainya Suho tahu, bukan itu alasan Lay memesan coklat panas berturut-turut. Ia hanya… senang memandang wajah namja angelic itu diam-diam. Bahkan, ia rela menghabiskan beberapa cangkir coklat panas lagi hanya demi berlama-lama memandangnya. Dan kini tangannya bergetar begitu sadar, Suho dari tadi memandangnya.

Drrtt.. Drrt… Drrt..

Hanphone Suho bergetar. Ia meraih benda itu dan membuka pesan masuk yang baru saja diterimanya.

From : Kyungie Chagiya

"_Sudah terlaksanakan, Tuan! -_-+"_

Suho tersenyum singkat melihat emotikon di akhir sms Kyungsoo. Sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Reply :

"_Gumawo, chagi.. :*"_

Send!.

Lay menatap senyum Suho yang menawan itu. Walau senyum itu ditujukan ke ponselnya. Walaupun senyum itu bukan untuk Lay. Tapi senyum itu mampu menyedot perhatiannya lebih.

Ia ingin senyum itu.

Suho menyadari Lay menatapnya, ia membalas tatapan sahabat dari dongsaengnya itu dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu membawa Lay melompat ke udara.

Tapi Lay memiliki Kontrol emosi yang baik.

"Sms dari siapa hyung?."

Pertanyaan bodoh, batin Lay. Yeah… karena ia tahu pasti…

"Kyungsoo."

Tepat!.

"Ng.. Lay-yah.. apa kau tau kenapa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Kai tidak baik?. Apa kau tau sesuatu?."

Tentu saja, aku tahu. Batin Lay.

'Alasan pertama karena aku, dan maafkan aku Suho hyung aku tak mau mengatakannya padamu.

Dan

Alasan kedua, kurasa itu terlalu pribadi bagi Kai.'

Maka, Lay memilih untuk tutup mulut.

"Aku kurang tau Hyung."

"Baiklah. Em.. apa kau mau menambah coklat panas lagi?." Ujar Suho begitu melihat cangkir Lay sudah kosong.

.

**********KaiSoo Shipper*********

.

"Dio yah!." Terik seorang namja cantik yang berlari mengejar Kyungsoo yang hampir melangkah menjauhi koridor kelas.

"Luhan hyung?. Waeyo?." Ucap kyungsoo polos, sambil menampakkan mata bulatnya. O.O

"Aku hanya menyapamu saja. Apa kau mau ke Coffe Shop lagi?." Tanya Luhan dibuat seceria mungkin, walaupun hatinya sakit.

"Ah, Nae Hyung…" Ujar Kyungsoo. Pipinya yang chubby mengeluarkan semburat merah muda yang cantik menurut Luhan.

"Kau harus ikut aku kesana, kapan-kapan Hyung…" Ajak Kyungsoo ceria. Seperti anak kecil yang mengajak ibunya bermain balon.

Tentu saja, Luhan mau. Kalau saja, tidak ada Suho disana.

"Nae, Dio-yah. Tapi sekarang aku harus latihan dance dulu, jadi mianhee.."

"Arraseo. Aku pergi dulu nae, hyung?." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melangkah pergi.

Luhan menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang.

"Bye, chagiya…"

Puk!.

Seorang menepuk pundak Luhan pelan.

"Kai…"

"Kau tau kan, kalau Kyungsoo sudah memiliki namjachingu hyung?."

"Ya, aku tau. Dia sangat mencintai Suho hyung. Tapi aku juga mencintainya."

"Tak bisakah kau melihatku hyung?."

"Bukankah kita sama-sama bodoh Kai?. Kita menyukai orang yang tak mungkin mencintai kita. Kalau aku bertanya seperti itu kepada Dio, menurutmu apa yang akan dia katakan sebagai jawabannya Kai?."

"Tidak."

Lalu Luhan balas menepuk pundak Kai.

Setidaknya kita sedikit tahu mengapa Kai membenci seorang Do Kyungsoo. Mungkin sama dengan perasaan Luhan ke hyungnya.

.

.

Ia, juga bodoh.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

* * *

Akhirnya Chap ini selesai juga….!

Waw ada SuLay!,,

Saya sampai membuat 3 versi berbeda dari chap ini. Dimulai dari versi Flashback yang full masalah sampai saya sendiri bingung mikirnya.

Terus versi NC yang nggak tau kenapa saya napsu banget, sampe2 Kai nyosor gitu aja pas di UKS. Dan saya rasa itu tidak tepat dengan suasana hatinya. Jadi berasa aneh aja. Nanti akan ada masanya, KaiSoo bakal ngeNC.

Sayang aja, gitu… muka udah mesum nggak dimanfaatin *lirik Kkamjong.

Dan, akhirnya versi ini yang ke publish. Agak ringan dan masalah mulai sedikit jelas.

Chap depan mungkin akan sedikit banyak emosi. Semoga saya bisa memanage emosi dengan baik.

Saya Suka SuLay, soalnya mereka couple yang dewasa,

Kalau KaiSoo, couple unyu-unyu yang nge ABG banget gitu… tapi, paling sering NCan! *ditabok.

Ok, Mind To Review?.

**********KaiSoo Shipper*********

* * *

**Balas Ripiuws.**

**zhiewon189** : Hoho… kai kan masih ABG labil jadi masih songong. Hoho.

**siscaMinstalove** : iya, saya juga Kaisoo hardshipperSelaluDimanaDanKapanpun. Oke lupakan.

**BunnyPoro** : tuh sabab musababnya diterangin diatas haha… semoga nggak mengecewakan.

**Zetta Ichi Kyu** : Salah D.O kelewat UNYU!... oh no!. oke abaikan.. udah tau alasannya kan?.

**Hisayuchi Kim** : Ini dah lanjut Chingu^^

**Imeelia** : Iya dikit, soalnya otakku terbatas. *ha

**Kyungieee** : Pasti akan bersatu!. Hidup Kaisoo… :*

**Lee Soomi** : masak sih Hot?.. padahal aq ga pernah kisseu. Tapi pengen *eh.. #abaikan.

**ajib4ff** : Lay, saya hadirkan. Tenang saja, Lay itu jodohnya Suho yg tertunda… *eaaa

**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie** : Ini udah lanjut!. Dah tau kan alasannya?.

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : Kai hanya labil, jgn di timpuk sama tomat busuk ya?. hehe

Thanks for All **Reviewers**…

Semoga Chap ini tidak **mengecewakan**.. *bow…


End file.
